


Came for Coffee, Ended Up Meeting The Past

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, New Parents, Olicity is together, Oliver discovers his child, Written before all the baby mama drama of Season 4, flarrow crossover, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver discovering that he has a 8 year old daughter (instead of a son like in the comics) with Sandra and him reacting to the news as well as telling Felicity and meeting the child with Felicity present.<br/>Set when Oliver bumps into Sandra during the Flarrow crossover, but Oliver and Felicity are together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came for Coffee, Ended Up Meeting The Past

He’s so happy, elated even. He finally got the girl. Oliver Queen has Felicity Smoak by his side, as his girlfriend. No, that doesn’t sound right. As his partner. That’s what they are. Partners, in every sense. It’s perfect. 

With a stupid love sick grin on his face, he looks at her as she crinkles her nose at something Iris says. Barry is sitting across from him with a mild look of disgust.

Clearing his throat, Barry interrupts Oliver’s gaze, “You know, you used to intimidate me. Scared the crap out of me. Now, you kind of remind me of a puppy. You know one of those cute, fluffy ones that follows everyone everywhere.”

“Call me cute or a puppy again and I will put another arrow through you,” Oliver stage whispers as Felicity makes her way over with their coffees.

With a small kiss on his cheek, they start to head out the door. Of course this is all before he spots someone he had forgotten existed. 

“Oliver,” Sandra gasps at the couple. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Forcing the shock to pass quickly, he tries to have a normal conversation “How are you?”

“Good,” she answers with a forced smile, “it’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, like eight or nine years,” Oliver chuckles awkwardly. 

Just as the conversation hits a tense lull, a small person runs into Sandra. Little arms wrap around her waist as she looks up at her mom with pleading eyes.

“Come on Mommy! They’re gonna run out of hot chocolate!” the small girl whines as she pulls on her mother’s arms.

Oliver and Felicity stand there with shock written on their faces. Felicity is the first to snap out of it, only to have sadness overcome her face.

“Oliver, I have to head back to S.T.A.R Labs. I think I left my tablet there. Yeah, definitely left it there. I’ll, uh, send Digg to come get you,” Felicity stutters as she tries to ignore the eight year old with Oliver’s eyes. 

She hurries out of Jitters with tears in her eyes. Oliver looks at her as his heart breaks. They were finally happy and now this. Great.

Sandra looks confused at Oliver’s expression, her own posture tense. She wasn’t expecting to see Oliver Queen ever again, let alone have him meet their daughter.

“She seems nice.”

Shaking his head, Oliver tries to focus back on Sandra, “Yeah, she’s perfect. Um, who’s this little one?”

“This is Olivia. She’s my daughter,” she mutters waiting for Oliver to run for the door.

Surprisingly, Oliver drops to his knee in front of the little girl. Identical eyes stare back at him. Her hair is long, like her mother, but it’s just a little darker than his. 

“Hi. I’m Oliver. I’m your mom’s friend. It’s nice to meet you,” he speaks in such a sweet voice that it shocks Sandra.

“Your name is a lot like mine. So are your eyes. I like you. You remind me of me,” Olivia answers confidently with a little nod of her head at the end.

Laughing Oliver raises to meet Sandra’s eyes, “We should talk later. About all of this. I want to get to know her, obviously. Here’s my number, just call me whenever. I have to go catch up with Felicity.”

“Yeah okay. I’ll call you tonight.”

* * *

Felicity is back at the hotel room that her and Oliver were sharing. Apparently that was the only thing they were sharing. How did she not know that he had a kid? That’s something that should have at least come up after two years of knowing each other. 

She’s not angry at the little girl, or even her mother. She’s angry at herself. Having gotten used to the Arrow Oliver, she forgot that playboy Oliver still happened. Felicity hadn’t prepared herself for this possibility. 

When the door opens she quickly wipes away the tears. Oliver enters with a hesitant smile. At least he came bearing mint chip ice cream. It kills him to see the hurt look in her eyes and the tear tracks on her face. It is his job to bring her joy, not to hurt her.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Felicity answers, but keeps her gaze away from him.

Closing the door, Oliver presents the ice cream with a worried smile. “I brought mint chip.”

Felicity just nods her head as the tears start to drip again. Rushing over, Oliver kneels next to the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I had no idea. I thought she lost the baby. I didn’t have a clue,” Oliver pleads as he takes her face between his large hands.

The shock clearly registers on her face as she answers him, “Why are you apologizing? I should be doing that. I’m the one who stormed out. I’m the one who wasn’t prepared for this reality. I should have been, but I wasn’t.”

“Felciity, don’t you dare apologize. This isn’t your fault. This isn’t even Sandra’s fault. I’m a hundred percent sure it’s my mom’s fault.”

“What’s her name, your daughter’s name?”

“Olivia.”

“That’s cute. I want to meet her.”

Oliver looks awed at her request. His thumbs caress her cheeks soothingly. He’s about to question her, but Felicity stops him with a quick kiss.

“I want to meet her. I know I’m going to love her. She is one half of you. That automatically means that she is the best person in the world to me. I mean I don’t even know her, or her mother, but I know that I’m going to like her. I just hope she likes me. I know she’s going to like you, you’re her dad. I know for sure her mother likes you. Must have liked you a lot. I mean a lot, a lot. I’m rambling about your ex. I’m going to stop in 3..2..1…”

A grin threatens to spilt his face as he gazes upon her. Oliver peppers her face in kisses and soft nuzzles. 

Pulling away, he looks at her with serious eyes, “Okay. Sandra is suppose to call later. We can all meet at a park tomorrow and talk it out. It’s going to be okay, Felicity.”

“I know. I just have one request.”

Worry grips his heart, but he tries to sound unafraid, “What?”

Felciity smiles at him as she caresses his face, “You have to tell about all your exes. We’re having the exes talk and it better not take you five years.”

Oliver laughs before assaulting her with kisses. She is perfect. It’s going to be okay.


End file.
